This application claims the priority of German patent document 198 47 750.3, filed Oct. 16, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for capacitive object detection in a motor vehicle.
Capacitive object detection methods are known from various publications, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,013. In principle, two electrodes (which as a rule are in the form of plates) are located adjacent to the object in question. To detect occupancy of a vehicle seat, for example, the electrodes can be located in the upholstery of a seat, e.g., in the seat cushion or seat back. In this case, occupancy recognition is used to trigger safety devices such as an airbag or the like only when the seat is actually occupied.
The capacitance of the capacitor thus formed is measured. When a person is present, the capacitance of the capacitor changes because of the relatively good conductivity of the human body. It is problematical in this situation however that known methods are based on the vehicle ground. Capacitance measurement is sharply distorted by leakage currents of a resistive or capacitive nature.
Practical tests have shown that the effect of the leakage currents far exceeds the effect of the change in capacitance as a rule. Another complicating factor is that the leakage currents depend to a large extent on ambient parameters such as humidity and on the individual being touched by another vehicle occupant. Thus there are two offsetting effects, and the effect of the leakage currents cannot be determined quantitatively. As a result, it is not possible to make any statement about the weight or the volume of the object on the seat (for example to recognize a child seat).
One way of solving these problems is provided in International patent document WO 95/21752, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,843. In this patent, the two electrodes must be insulated from vehicle ground. However, complete insulation cannot be achieved because there is always at least capacitive coupling between the measuring arrangement containing the two electrodes and the vehicle ground, as well as through the object on the seat. Consequently, fault currents cannot be completely prevented. In addition, a potential-free design for such a measuring system is costly.
One object of the invention is to provide a method of the type described above, that achieves an accurate determination of the presence of an object, at low apparatus expense.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the capacitive object detection arrangement according to the invention, in which the two capacitive electrodes are operated successively with alternating voltage and the resultant alternating currents (a total of four in all) are analyzed. Each alternating current results from the alternate transmission and reception operation of the electrodes. From an overall consideration of the alternating currents it is possible to determine whether an object is present and how extensive the grounding of this object is. The latter is determined from the leakage currents which are not compensated but are considered individually.
It is useful to compare the two alternating currents that result from direct feedback (in other words the mutual influence of the two electrodes). These partial currents result when one electrode is in transmission operation and the other is in reception operation, or when transmission and reception are reversed. If the alternating currents are at least approximately the same size, the object is approximately correctly positioned. If the currents differ sharply from one another, as a rule an xe2x80x9cout of positionxe2x80x9d situation exists, in other words the object does not conform in its position to the natural setting position.
Especially in the last case, the average of the two alternating currents can be used to calculate the grounding capacitance of the object. The result of the calculation is then sufficiently accurate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.